With a Splash
by AgaStarGleek
Summary: Sam doesn't take no for an answer and wants to sign up for the swim team to impress Jessica. Dean, a wannabe bad boy, drives him to try-outs and decides to watch. What he doesn't expect, is to run into someone that could quite possibly, change him forever.


"Honestly Sammy, the swim team? Why do you want to try out for a pansy ass sport like that?" Dean says as they walk out of their suburban home in Lawrence, Kansas.

"It's not a 'pansy ass' sport Dean! Just drop me off at the try outs. You don't even have to watch me!" Sam exclaims climbing into the passenger side of their dads '67 Chevy impala.

"Argh, okay Sammy, but don't expect me to be happy about this. I don't want anyone thinking my baby bro is a wimp for being part of the swim team," grumbles Dean as he gets behind the wheel.

"They won't think I'm a wimp, Dean. Swimming is one of the most underappreciated sports in the world. Not only do you become super fit while doing it, it grabs the attention of every girl in the school."

"Pfft. Dream on Sammy. Girls don't think swimming is hot. Trust me. If they did, I would have been on the swim team years ago."

" Well you probably didn't realise this, what, smoking behind the bleachers with your druggie friend's dressed in your hand-me-down leather jacket? But girls actually like seeing a man dripping wet and half naked."

Dean looks at Sam with an eyebrow raised. "Hold on a sec… Are you telling me you're trying out for the swim team because you want to impress a _girl?"_

Sam clears his throat uncomfortably and looks out the window. "No Dean. Just… Just keep driving okay? We're going to be late."

Dean looks at him with lips curved up in a taunting smile. "It's Jessica isn't it?," he exclaims.

Sam drops the cell phone he was just getting out of his pocket onto his lap. He fumbles around with it before he steadys it and looks over at Dean with a bashful expression.  
"Is it that obvious?"

Dean lets out a laugh. "I knew it! You're still pinning for her even after she's let you down, what, 3 times? 4?"

"It was only twice okay!? I still have a chance!" Sam replies embarrassed.

Dean rolls his head back in laughter before he looks back to the road with a smile on his face. "You're such a girl sometimes Sammy. You pine after Jessica like a puppy dog who wants cuddles.  
Honestly dude, man up!"

"Shut up, Dean!"

"Alright, alright! Chill out man I'm just messing with you!," Dean says as he holds one hand up in defence with the other holding the steering wheel.

They drive into the schools parking lot and Dean finds his spot, speeding towards it.  
"Do you always have to speed to that same parking spot? No one's going to take it from you, you know. Everyone's too afraid of what you'll do to them if they do," says Sam.

Dean shuts off the engine before looking at Sam mockingly. "They're too afraid of me? Well I wonder where they got that idea." Dean says rolling his eyes. He grabs the door handle and exits the car, Sam following suit.

"You know, if you started showing people the side of you that I see when we're alone, then people wouldn't find you so annoying to be around." Sam remarks subtly as he throws his sports bag over his shoulder.  
Dean glances up at Sam with a curved smile as he lights a cigarette. "And what makes you think I want people to like me?"

Sam looks at him pityingly before retorting "You know what? Never mind. Go be with your loser friends and flirt with 90% of the schools population."

Dean looks at him slightly abashed "Dude what the hell! I don't flirt with _everyone_ in the school." He huffs out. "Only the hot and interesting ones." He adds before taking a drag.

Sam shakes his head at him before making his way to the school's swimming pool. "Whatever. I'll see you later man."

Dean stops walking and looks towards Sam's departing figure. "Oh, fuck it. Wouldn't hurt to watch." Dean shrugs to himself before dropping the cigarette and stepping on it, changing his direction to follow his brother inside.

"Dean stop laughing!" Sam Barks.

Sam is in the changing rooms wearing bright blue speedos and a swimming cap. Dean is leaning against a locker a few spaces away coughing between fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry but honestly Sammy, what did you expect? You look like a moose without its antlers!" Dean says between his laughter.

Sam grumbles while fixing the cap over his shaggy brown hair. "You watch, Dean. I'll have Jessica's heart in no time."

"Keep dreaming, little bro." Dean says while flicking a leaf off of his black leather jacket.

Sam gives him one last annoyed look before making his way out to the try outs. Dean looks up as he walks out letting out a short chuckle. "Good luck Sammy." Dean whispers.

Dean looks around the changing room and realises he's all alone. He then takes out his phone before walking towards the door. He checks to see if Bobby had texted him about working at the garage this weekend. Without warning he walks straight into someone.  
"Oi! Watch it!" Dean yelps as he steady's himself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-," a low voice starts to say.

Dean looks up from his phone to see who the stranger was. His breath hitches as he takes in the person standing in front of him. A boy, around his age. Dark Hair. Lean body. Strong torso. _Beautiful_ torso. Blue eyes. Stunning, _stunning_ blue eyes. "Uh." Dean breathes out.

The Stranger looks at him with a confused expression. His eyebrows furrow in unison and his frown becomes apparent. "What are you doing here? You're not a part of the swim team." The stranger folds his arms over his chest and waits for a response.

Dean shakes his head before giving the stranger a flirtatious smile. "I hear you guys are the best looking team in the school. I just wanted to make sure for myself. Your appearance sure made a splash." Dean winks.

The stranger blushes before stammering "Ah, right. Uh- okay. Umm, excuse me I need to get back to the try-outs. I have to help with the decisions." The stranger turns to the door before Dean goes to grab his hand.

"Hold on a sec, babe. At least tell me your name before you go." Dean asks sweetly as his lips curve into a lopsided smirk.

"Umm" Mumbles out the stranger. "My name is Castiel." He says quietly. "Now excuse me, I have to get out there." Castiel walks past Dean and out of the changing rooms. Dean's eyes travel up and down Castiel's departing figure and licks his lips. "Well…. Who would have known a swimmer would have such a fine ass. Damn." Dean lets out a low whistle before following Castiel out of the changing room.

He walks out to see Castiel reaching the end of the pool where the people trying out where waiting in line. Dean checks to see where Sam is and finds him second in line. He sees him looking around for someone. After a moment, Sam's head stops swivelling and gives a smile to someone to the right of him in the stands. Dean follows his gaze and notices Jessica with two of her friend's, watching Sam with interest.

"Well what do you know? That son of a bitch was right." Dean says to himself. He looks back towards Castiel and sees him talking to Sam. Sam nod's to something Castiel says before he gets up onto one of the spring boards. Sam reaches the end of the board and puts his hands up in a diving motion before jumping off with a flip.

Dean claps along with everyone watches as Sam swims back to the surface and starts a swift backstroke. He looks back towards Castiel and sees him watching intently. Suddenly, Castiel looks up, and their eyes lock in a gaze. Dean's lips curl into a smile. Castiel looks at him for 3 more seconds before shaking his head and turning his head back to Sam's backstroke.

"Oh, I am so going there," Dean says to himself as he makes his way to sit at the bleachers and wait for the end of try-outs.

Try-outs are finished and the swimming pool is empty and all but one person is making his way towards the diving boards. Dean looks around to see if anyone is around, but sees no one but himself and Castiel in the area. His eyes travel to the dark haired boy and catches him climbing the steps towards the 15m diving board.

Dean watches as Castiel stretches his hands towards his feet. His arm flex as he straightens himself out. His thighs are strained together side by side, as if tied by rope. Castiel stretches his arm's back up into the air showing off his muscular arms and toned torso. Dean lets out a single breath. This boy is going to kill him. Oh, how he needs cigarette.

Dean can see Castiel watching him. It's obvious to Dean that Castiel is doing it on purpose. I see no other reason why someone would take this amount of time stretching before a jump. He notices Castiel's smile a second before he takes off in a jump. His arms lift up in swift motion and his legs kick off the hard springboard. He flips mid-air before taking a smooth dive into the still water beneath him. Dean holds his breath. Castiel resurfaces in a few seconds, his head flipping back in one swift motion. He runs his hand across his face, then runs it through his dark messy hair. Dean swallows. He starts to stand up and makes his way to the edge of the pool where Castiel is swimming towards.

As he nears, Castiel lifts himself out of the pool by lacing his strong arms across the metal rails on the ladder. Dean watches as his muscles flex under the strength. His eyes rake up Castiel's glistening body, following the droplets of water as they travel down his abs. Castiel makes his way towards Dean, a smug look upon his face.

"Enjoy the show?" Castiel asks with a hint of smile.

Dean's eyes widen in surprise. He wasn't expecting any attention back from Castiel. He shakes his head before taking a hold of himself and replying.

"No- I mean yes- but I didn't realise the attention was so welcome. You've certainly surprised me on that front Cas." The nickname leaves his lips before he can take it back.

Castiel raises an eyebrow as he shakes the water from his hair. "Well, what can I say? I'm more than meets the eye." His bright blue eyes gaze at Dean's green ones fondly before he goes to grab a towel at the edge of the pool.

Dean's eyes follow Cas's movements as he reaches down to pick up the towel. His body curved like a delicate rose petal, outlining the spine underneath his skin. Dean clears his throat and runs a hand behind the nape of his neck. Now he _really _needs that cigarette.

"Well you sure got me on that one, babe. I wasn't expecting this much flattery from you. Normally I don't get such great responses from all my advances. They tend to be offended by my, ah, lack of emotional investment." Dean replies smoothly.

Cas looks up at him with a smirk as he fastens the towel around his abdomen. "Oh?"

"Ah, yeah." Dean coughs. He looks around to find something other than Cas to look at as he suddenly becomes very hot around the face. What the fuck Dean? His eyes furrow in determination before relaxing his features and adding cockily, "Who needs emotional investment when pretty boys like you are willing to go for me without all the drama?"

Dean watches as Cas's eyes travel across Dean's strong build before resting back on his eyes. He stares for a few seconds before lowering his head and letting out a soft chuckle. "Oh Dean, oh how you have much to learn." Cas makes his way past Dean, not before tapping him on the shoulder in an act of sympathy.

Dean looks back at him in confusion, "Wait, wha-? How do you know my name? I never told you."

Cas stops walking and looks back at Dean. "I may be an athlete, but I do know the happenings of this school, Dean," says Cas idly before carrying on walking.

Dean looks upon Cas in amazement. So people actually do notice him? Huh. Duly noted.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean interjects.

Cas stops walking and turns back to him again with his hands raised towards his body. "Where does it look like I'm going? The changing rooms. Really, you're not that smart Dean."

Dean grumbles in annoyance. "Well I can see that what I meant was _why_ are you going?"

"What?" Cas responds confused.

"We were talking, weren't we?" Dean asks perplexed.

Cas lets out a laugh before saying "Yes I know Dean. You do realise you can follow me? I don't bite."

Dean looks at him surprised, before following him back into the changing rooms. Dean can hear the distant sounds of running water and muffled talking coming from the showers. He follows Cas as he leads him to his locker. Cas opens it up and starts taking out his clothes.

"So what's the real reason you were watching the try-outs Dean?" Cas asks.

"What makes you think there is another reason?" Dean adds defiantly.

Cas looks at him with a questioning expression. "Really Dean, you were clearly uninterested with the try-outs and the swim team. I don't see why you would really have wanted to come and watch them. Out of choice, that is."

Dean lets out a half smile. " What, so you're saying wanting to watch attractive half naked boys swim isn't a good enough excuse?"

Cas laughs. " Sure, I guess. That is, if you actually did watch those how you say ' attractive half naked boys."

"What makes you say I didn't watch them, huh?" Dean adds.

"You were watching me the whole time, that's why." Said Cas, amused.

Dean splutters. "I was not! If you _must_ know I was there supporting my brother, Sam. He tried out today."

Cas finally looks at Dean in understanding. "Oh I see. That makes much more sense. Well sort of. Considering you didn't watch him try out either."

"I was watching! He's my baby bro. I'd never miss anything." Said Dean hurriedly.

"Mhm sure, keep telling yourself that, sweet cheeks." Said Cas before turning away from him and getting changed behind his towel.

_Sweet cheeks_? Who _is_ this guy? And why is he making me feel like a complete idiot? Screw this, man. It's totally not worth the hot ass, Dean thinks. He turns to leave before-

"Now where are you going? I thought you wanted to chat?" Cas speaks up as Dean stops. He turns around and watches Cas fixing the top of his boxer briefs. Dean's eyes travel the bottom of his navel before it reaches the top of his briefs. His breath hitches. Oh hell. He's definitely not getting out of this one.

"I was going to go find us someplace quiet. We don't want anyone interrupting us do we?" Dean replies cheekily.

Cas smirks mischievously. "What's the fun in that?"

Before Dean knows what's happening Cas is onto him like a moth on a light.

The smell of chlorine overpowers his senses at first, before the overwhelming feeling of lips takes hold of him. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck, his hands pulling and twisting through strands of his hair. Dean trembles in Cas's arms before he pushes Cas against the back of his locker. His hands fumble up Cas's body trying to find something to grab onto before grasping his hips. Dean's lips glide along Cas's, the feeling of wet, hot, breath against his skin. It's unlike anything Dean's experienced before.

A moment later, Dean starts to softly pull away. He leans his forehead against Cas's as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel Cas's ragged breath against his face as he too, tries to get his bearings.

" He got in," Cas says weakly, still out of breath.

"What?" Dean replies, unsure about what Cas is talking about.

"Sam. He made the team," responds Cas with a smile.

Dean laughs. "Well. That'll just gives me an excuse to crash all your practices so I can see you."

Cas chuckles, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dean smiles and looks down at Cas. 'Damn. I guess I don't lack any emotional investment,' he thinks. 'I just hadn't found the right person yet'. He places a soft kiss onto Cas's his forehead. 'But I've found him now,' he thinks, pulling away with a smile.


End file.
